Bad Things
by ImagineBetter3
Summary: What if Sam has a daughter that he never knew about show up? And what if she is attracted to his friend? And a vampire is attracted to her? And where does Jason Stackhouse fit into this equation?
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. The day I have been anticipating since I was four years old. Today was the day that I will finally meet my father, and I couldn't have been more nervous. What if he didn't want to get to know me? I don't know if I could handle that. You see my mother was killed a couple weeks ago by some vampires in Dallas, and she was all I had. So if my father didn't want anything to do with me I would be all alone. Three days after my mother's funeral I received a letter in the mail. It was from my mother. I was in shock as I read it. It explained everything to me. It told me who my father was, why she left him and never told him about me, and where I could find him.

That is how I found myself sitting outside of Merlotte's in my 1964 Mustang. Taking a deep breath I shut off the ignition and got out of the car. Walking into the bar I came face to face with a red headed waitress. "Hello dear, welcome to Merlotte's, can I help you with anything?" the women asked in a thick southern accent.

"Yes I am actually looking for someone, Sam Merlotte?" Looking around, trying to guess who my father might be.

"That's him behind the bar." The red head said pointing to a man with hair the same color as mine. I thanked her and started walking toward the bar. As I reached him he looked up at me. "Hi, what can I get for you today?" He asked.

"Hi, my name is Kelsy and I was actually wondering if I could talk to you somewhere in private." I asked the man nervously. He nodded his head and took me back into his office.

"May I ask what this is about?" he said closing the door and taking a seat on the couch. I started pacing back and forth before I blurted out "Sam, I am your daughter." He looked at me very confused.

"Excuse me? My what?"

"Your daughter, my mother was Cheryl Morris, this letter will explain everything." I told him handing him the letter my mom left for me. He read it then looked up at me before something I previously said clicked. "What do you mean she was your mother?"

"My mom was killed a few weeks ago by some vampires in Dallas." I told him, continuing on about how I had no other family.

"You can stay here if you would like, I have some rental homes that you could stay at. And you could work here if you would like to make some extra money. How old are you anyway?"

"I turn 22 next week." I told him brushing my long brown hair out of my face.

Later that evening Sam was showing me around Merlotte's as I was about to start my first shift. We had sat and talked for hours about anything and everything. He explained to me that he was a shape shifter and asked me if I had every shifted. I hadn't and knowing that there were other things out there other than vampires freaked me out. He told me about some of the vampires that lived around here weren't all that bad, that one of them had actually saved his life once.

I was excited and nervous to start my first shift as a waitress at Merlotte's, I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of my father. Right as my shift was about to start a blond woman wearing the same Merlotte's shirt as me walked in. She greeted my dad as she walked by. "Hi Sam, sorry I am late. Did we get a new waitress?" she asked looking over at me.

"Yes, this is my daughter Kelsy, Kelsy, this is Sookie." He said introducing us. Sookie looked very surprised. She and Sam walked toward the bar and I could hear her say "Sam, I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Neither did I until this afternoon. Her mother died a few weeks ago so I am letting her stay in one of my rentals and work here."

Around 10:30 that evening I was starting to get used to how things were ran around here, when one of the most beautiful men in the world walked in. He was tall with dark scruffy hair and just the right amount of facial hair. He was quite a bit older than me, I would probably say in his thirties but I didn't care. That was until I was him walk up to my dad and greet him like a friend would.

Whelp, there goes that fantasy. I realized that since he was a friend of my dad's he would just see me as a little girl. But still, he was some great eye candy. Walking to the bar to get some drinks I noticed that him and my dad were whispering and occasionally looking at me. Then Sam waved me over.

"Kelsy this is Alcide Herveaux, a friend of mine, Alcide this is my daughter Kelsy." As I touched Alcide's had to shake it I felt a spark shoot through our hands. Pulling away I know he felt it too because he was giving me a look. Just as I was about to question what that was I heard someone in the front of the bar scream.

Looking over I saw three very angry looking vampires looking right at me. I noticed one of them as the vampire that killed my mom. I was frozen, I wanted to run but my feet wouldn't let me move. I turned to my dad with tears in my eyes. "The bald vampire is the one that killed my mom."

I heard a low growl next to me, then my dad yell for Alcide to get me in his truck and take me to his house. He said he would come get me when it was safe. Still frozen I felt Alcide pick me up bridal style and start running towards the back exit. As we turned to leave I saw my dad and another man charging after the vampires.

Once in his truck Alcide put me in the front seat and buckled me, quickly running around to the other side. We were out of the parking lot in no time driving down the road at speeds I would normally object to. I had so many questions running through my head, why were these vampires here? Were they after me? Was Sam going to be alright? I had just met my father, I couldn't already lose him. What would I do if I did lose him?

I felt a warm hand grab my hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. "Everything will be alright sweetie, Sam will be fine." That seemed to get me out of my trance and I looked over at him and knew that he was right.

Once we got to Alcide's house he gave me a pair of boxers and a t-shirt that I know would be way too big for my five foot two frame. He told me I could go shower and to make myself comfortable as he walked into the kitchen. While in the shower I heard the doorbell ring, thinking it was Sam I hurriedly got out and dressed.

I walked downstairs to see a blond man that looked like a god. He had pale skin and he was tall like Alcide, but his muscles weren't as bulging as Alcide's were. I could hear them talking about some kind of job that sounded important. I turned around to head back up stairs when I heard the blond say "Oh I am sorry, I didn't realize you had company." I turned around to see him staring at me. In no time he was in front of me. I freaked out because of my previous encounters with vampires and started walking back up the stairs.

"I am sorry beautiful, I didn't mean to frighten you, I am Eric Northman, and what my dear is your name?" He asks walking closer to me. I hear Alcide growl behind me as Eric does this. He doesn't seem to mind though, he got closer to me saying "You smell so enticing. I must have you."

Before I know it Alcide has Eric pinned to the ground and is telling him that it would be in his best interests if he left. Eric nods in agreement and Alcide lets him up.

"I apologize for the way I just acted, I promise it will never happen again, Alcide will you give me a call tomorrow evening to talk about our business?" Eric said as he walked out the door.

With Eric gone I feel all of the fear from today disappear. I am on the floor consumed with tears in seconds flat. I feel Alcide pull me into his arms and sit me on the couch. His embrace is so warm that I never want to leave it. We sit there for what felt like forever when I finally pulled away.

"I am sorry I broke down like that. So much has gone on today." I tell him.

"No its fine, I am just glad that you are ok right now. Sam would have my ass if something were to happen to you." He said laughing.

"Thank you for everything Alcide." I said pulling him into a hug.

We stayed that way for awhile longer as I felt myself drifting off to sleep, knowing that I was safe in this warm embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for some of my information being incorrect. For the sake of the story Sam will be in his early 40s. This story is set sometime after season 4 but a little different. Tara is for sure dead, Sookie picked Bill, and Sam isn't dating Luna. **

_Walking around in a poorly lit room that looked like some sort of warehouse I heard footsteps behind me. Looking behind me I saw nothing, I quickened my pace to try to find a way out of here. There wasn't a way out of here. _

_Again I heard footsteps behind me. Turning around I saw the bald headed vampire that killed my mom walking toward me. I turned around to run to see him now in front of me. I knew it was useless to try to get out but I couldn't give up that easily. I took off running with all of my might when I spotted a door. _

_It was about 40 feet to my left. I had a good chance of making it. Pushing myself even harder I was 20 feet from the door when I felt a hand wrap around my neck. I was brought face to face with the monster._

"_I have been wanting to do this for years. Now that I've gotten your whore of a mother out of my way, I can finally taste you." He said as he leaned in toward my neck._

I woke up screaming, feeling my neck for fang marks. Realizing it was just a dream I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. I looked around the room trying to figure out where I was when a tall man with a beard came bursting through the door.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming." The man asked, then I remembered the events of last night.

"Yeah I am fine," I said brushing my hair away from my face "just a bad dream."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Alcide asked me. I shook my head shifting my gaze way from him, trying to blink away the tears. I felt myself being pulled into a hug as Alcide sat on the bed next to me. I am fighting with the tears that are threatening to fall desperate not to break down in front of Alcide again.

I pull away as my stomach grumbles voicing its hunger. Turning bright red I realized that I hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. Laughing Alcide asks "how do you feel about pancakes?"

"Pancakes sound great!" I say getting off the bed. Alcide heads downstairs while I put on my clothes from last night. Heading downstairs I see Alcide mixing ingredients together in a large bowl.

Walking into the kitchen I ask "Do you need any help?"

"Yeah actually will you continue mixing this while I get the bacon started." He says handing me the large bowl and whisk. I mixed together the ingredients till they were smooth and set the bowl on the counter. I wiped my hair out of my face and turned toward Alcide.

"Ok the batter is mixed." I said as Alcide burst out laughing pointing toward my forehead. I wiped at it to see that I had batter on my face. "You better stop it buddy." I say picking up some flour out of the bag, I throw it at him and take off running toward the living room, laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh no you didn't!" He says taking off toward me and grabbing the flour bag on the way. I quickly duck behind the couch as he tosses some at me, barely missing it. "Haha! Missed me!" I say as I got a mouth full of flour.

Running back towards the kitchen I grab some eggs and he comes to a halt. "You wouldn't dare." He says stepping closer to me. "Wanna bet? Another step closer and you will find out." I say warning him.

Before I can even realize what has happened he has knocked the eggs out of my hand and poured flour all over my head. I charge toward him slipping on the egg yolk and falling to the ground. Helping me up Alcide called a truce and I nodded my head, pulling him into a hug and getting flour all over him.

"Ok now we are even!" I said laughing. Hugging him I felt the same sparks as I did yesterday. I quickly pulled away as the door bell rang. Alcide gave me a look before walking to the front door, I followed not too far behind. He opened the door and I saw my dad, he was giving us strange looks.

"Oh Sam! Hi, we were just cooking." Alcide said nervously ushering my dad inside. They sat down to talk while I went upstairs and quickly showered, getting all of the flour out of my hair. Getting out of the shower I realized that I didn't have any other clothes to wear. I wrapped the towel securely around my body and headed for Alcide's room hoping to find something to wear till I get some of my own clothes. I searched through his room to find a pair of gym shorts and a wife beater. They would have to do.

I walked back downstairs to hear Alcide and my dad talking in hushed voices. I had a feeling they were talking about me so I crouched down and listened.

"There is something different about her, I can't tell what she is. But it isn't normal." Alcide told my dad and I instantly felt tears pool in my eyes. He was telling my dad that I was some kind of freak! I stood up and headed the rest of the way downstairs. "Ok Im ready!" I said not making eye contact with either of the men.

Sam and Alcide said their goodbyes as we walked out to Sam's jeep. I got in not even saying goodbye to Alcide. I looked out the window and waited for Sam to get into the car.

**This is kind of just a filler chapter. I didn't want to leave your guys hanging. I haven't decided which character I am going to have Kelsy end with. Would love to hear your input!**


End file.
